


That's the problem

by mentazero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I don't really know why I'm doing this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentazero/pseuds/mentazero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Tanaka knew what happened to Sugawara, Tanaka knew everything: in the last five months they talked a lot, more than they ever did before.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the problem

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday (11/25) I read on the internet that it was the TakaSuga day, so I decided to write a quick oneshot for the friend who made me fall into this umpteenth shipping-hell.

«I'm sorry, let's try again» Sugawara looked pale, he was definitely more pale than usual. He seemed to be tired, his eyes were circled by two deep blue shadows, a clear sign of the fact that he didn't close an eye the night before.  
Asahi looked at him with a worried expression: «Wanna take a break?» He asked after a couple, more than a couple to be honest, weak tosses, nearly impossible to be hit.  
Tanaka knew what happened to Sugawara, Tanaka knew everything: in the last five months they talked a lot, more than they ever did before.

They started to go out together often, and Tanaka learned how to silently listen to his heartbroken friend's monologues about his love life. At first it was awkward, but at least Sugawara used to pay the bill every time they went to the restaurant or for a coffe together, so it still was fine for him.  
Five months and three days ago, Tanaka saw his team mate crying in the locker room, he asked what happened, he didn't receive an answer at first, he waited patiently for it:  
«I can call them " _love problems_ ", Tanaka». Sugawara said avoiding any kind of eye contact.  
«We should talk about them, if you want. I'm the love problems' King: Shimizu didn't even give me a slap on the face after all my attempts to get her attention. I don't even have a fangirl, or something like that» Tanaka was serious, despite the fact that his topics made Sugawara smile. He stopped crying at least.  
The big problem of Sugawara Koushi was 176 centimeters tall, for about 70 kilograms, dark hair and a number "1" printed on the back of his Karasuno volleyball club uniform, commonly known as Sawamura Daichi.  
An easy summary of what Sugawara has explained to Tanaka could be something like “Sugawara loved Sawamura, Sawamura was interested in someone else, Sugawara knew it and wasn't able to deal with the truth”.  
Tanaka didn't even know that Suga was gay. Probably that was the hardest part to tell for Suga, and the hardest to accept for Tanaka, basically because he never thought about the fact that even boys can be considered good looking sometimes; but after five months Tanaka discovered that he knew a " _boy who can be considered good looking_ " and he has light colored hair, deep brown kind eyes and a little beauty mark under one of them, a little hypnotic mole that was probably made to be kissed.  
Tanaka felt stupid when he realized that, despite the fact that even Shimizu had a beauty mark on her face, he didn't think about the idea of kissing it even once.

The daily training ended, Ukai was disappointed and worried at the same time about the Sugawara's performance that day, he seemed to be tired -he was tired indeed, he seemed to be distracted by something, with the mind somewhere else- he definitely was somewhere else, mentally.  
The Karasuno guys started picking up the balls and cleaning up the gym.  
Nishinoya and Tanaka were randomly chatting, when the number five noticed that Sugawara was grabbing the net tightly, apparently unable to stand alone.  
«Sugawara san!» Tanaka shouted, he snapped in his direction as if he were going to run a 100-metre dash race and grabbed him from the back, when he lost his grip on the net and nearly fell on the floor.  
The team immediately surrounded the two of them, worried.  
«Oh, thank you Tanaka. I'm...I'm fine now, thank you, I just felt a bit dizzy»  
Tanaka didn't loosen the grip, too worried to do it, he looked at coach Ukai who said to bring Sugawara to the infirmary and gave Tanaka a couple of coins, about 250 yen, saying that he had to buy something sugary to drink «... Maybe it's just a low blood sugar, but it is better to measure the blood pressure and check his temperature».  
«Understood» Tanaka said resolute.  
Daichi got closer to them «I'll help you» said to Tanaka.  
«We don't need you help».  
Tanaka's tone of voice was aggressive, his reaction was a sudden explosion of anger, Daichi stared at him unable to say anything, surprised and puzzled like all the other guys who never heard Tanaka speak like that, not to Daichi at least.  
«I'm...I'm sorry Daichi-san, I can help Suga-san on my own. Don't worry, we'll be back soon» Tanaka smiled, maybe a bit more embarrassed than needed.  
He felt guilty, because he was jealous. Tanaka secretly wanted to grab Daichi's t shirt, throw him against the wall, and yell at him that he was an idiot. He had the chance to have the most gentle, kind, beautiful guy beside him, but he rejected him because " _he was interested in someone else_ " -Tanaka didn't know who that "someone" was, but after Sugawara said it, he noticed that Daichi spent an atypically big amount of time texting someone, a thing that he didn't use to do. There was nothing wrong in it, Daichi wasn't a bad person, Daichi was his friend, his teammate, his Captain, but Tanaka wanted Sugawara to be happy, Tanaka wanted to be loved by Sugawara, maybe. And he was jealous, he was angry, he was frustrated and sad.  
After they went to the infirmary they headed back to the locker room.  
«I'm fine, don't worry Tanaka. I'm just really tired, I didn't sleep to much recently».  
«Insomnia?» Asked Tanaka atonic.  
«Probably, I don't know. Maybe I'm stressed, maybe I'm thinking too much» Sugawara watched down at his feet while walking, he truly looked like a zombie.  
«Are ya thinking 'bout Daichi-san again? Wanna talk about it? I'll be glad to listen to you»  
He. Will. Be. Glad, what a lie. He will not be glad about it.  
Tanaka wanted to have another reason to spend his free time with Suga, as they did during the last months.  
«Daichi? Oh, no. I haven't thought about him in _those terms_ in a month, a month and a half» he laughed nervously and Tanaka realised something that he didn't realise before: in the last two months, when they went out together, they didn't talk about Daichi. They chatted about everything and nothing at the same time, like two good friends do when they spend some time together.  
Tanaka started to be so obsessed by the fact that Sugawara had a crush on Daichi, that even if he didn't talk about it anymore, Tanaka kept thinking about it.  
When they arrived at the locker room, the rest of the team was still there, waiting for them.  
They were worried for Sugawara, and their faces looked way much more relaxed when they saw that their friend was feeling fine.  
Tanaka and Sugawara were left alone in the locker room, they had to change their clothes, Tanaka asked a couple of times if Suga wanted him to walk him home, but Suga kindly refused the offer.  
«So...Suga-san, if you're not thinking about Daichi anymore, why you're still thinking too much? Exams? Volleyball?»  
Sugawara didn't answer -apparently he was thinking even in that moment, searching accurently for the right sentence to say- Tanaka waited patiently.  
«Exams, volleyball, you're right».  
«You're the worst liar that I've ever met in my entire life». No joke, Sugawara really was a terrible liar. When he tried to not tell the truth, his voice trembled, he rolled his eyes trying to wear an all casual appearance, ending up looking like a child who wants to convince his mother that he didn't break that precious vase, but someone else -like a ghost or a thief- did it.  
Tanaka sat on the floor, in front of Sugawara who was sitting on a bench, looking down carefully to try to avoid Tanaka's curious look.  
He stood up, he started to walk from the door to the wall on the other side of the loocker room and back. One time.  
Two times, three times.  
Tanaka was annoyed.  
«I'm not happy, I feel uncomfortable with myself. I was sure that telling someone about Daichi and my sexuality was the best thing to do, and everything was fine, since I'm not thinking about Daichi anymore - he took a long pause - I mean, I like him as a friend, but I... But I was too fixed on the idea that he was the right person for me just because he was the reason why I discovered that I like men» he stopped his long walk, Tanaka gladly notice that he could stop to move his head from left to right to keep watching him.  
«But, I'm still not fine. I'm just a pathetic teenage faggot who watched too many gay movies and read too many gay books and still doesn't understand anything about his own tastes in people, relationships, I don't know Tanaka, I don't know».  
He sat on the bench again and then he held his head in his hands, sitting in silence again.  
«I don't want to watch you struggle like this anymore».  
«So...There. There's a door over there. Open it and go home».  
Tanaka thought that he was beautiful, his smile, his kindness, the way in which he used to move his hands when he explained something, his anger, his monologues, his ways to reproach Tanaka every single moment in which he couldn't handle his stupidity and his face in that situation, when he tried hard to not cry.  
«Are you stupid or something? We spent together the last five months, talking to each other every fucking day and now you're saying that I've to go and leave you here? We're friends Sugawara. I won't go anywhere».  
«THAT'S THE PROBLEM»  
Sugawara was always quiet, six months before, an year before, Tanaka didn't know that Suga could shout, get mad at something, or just lose his temper, but now he knew it, and he was not surprised to hear his friend's loud voice, angry and clear in his ears.  
«Can you be a little less enigmatic? You know, I'm not that clever to read between the lines, go straight to the point».  
Another long pause, Tanaka waited patiently again.  
«I like you, Tanaka».  
Those words hit like a slap on the face, Tanaka stood still in silence for at least ten seconds.  
Sugawara smiled sadly, too embarrassed to say something, even to say “ _sorry_ " despite the fact that that little word wanted desperately to get out of his mouth and try to repair the damage that he was sure to has done.  
«We should do it, really». Tanaka spoke first, finally.  
«Do what?»  
«Go out together, on a date. A serious date, with food, flowers, dancing butterflies in the stomach and all those mysterious things».  
Tanaka looked Sugawara straight in the eyes.  
Sugawara did the same, blushing violently.  
Tanaka blushed too.  
Sugawara shook his head: «Are you kidding me? I was serious when I t-».  
Tanaka interrupted his friend shaking his hand, the international sign for shut up.  
«Want to go out with me? This time I'll pay the bill, I promise».  
Sugawara didn't know if he was happy or just extremely surprised: «Why?» Stammered.  
Tanaka looked frustrated again, he didn't really want to say something more, he used all his courage to ask Sugawara out, but apparently the Karasuno number 2 wasn't satisfied.  
«I like...I like...I mean, I like you too Sugawara-san»  
They stared at each other for a while and they laughed like idiots.


End file.
